FPC10
is the tenth episode of Fresh Pretty cure. Synopsis Love, Miki, Inori, Tarte and Chiffon are all in Love's bedroom. Love and Inori are making perfumes, Miki comments that according to your taste a great smell can change your mood. Chiffon smells Inori's fragrance and falls asleep. Tarte tries to smell Inori 's fragrance but she backs aways with intense fright, causing her fragrance to nearly topple on the floor if it wasn't for Tarte catching it. Without noticing it Tarte has cut his tail. Meanwhile at an arcade Soular in his civilian (human) form sees a couple play with a gambling machine but lose. Soular grins at this, before changing into his Labyrinth form and turning the gambling machine into a Nakewameke. It starts to turn people into animals everyone runs away like a stampede. The people all pass Love's house, Inori and Tarte look to see what happens and the Nakewameke switches Tarte's body with Inori's. Love and Miki don't believe it at first but then they grasp it. Love and Miki go in search of the Nakewameke whilst Inori and Tarte go to Inori's parents vet. Inori's parents call Inori to help at he vet since there was so much animals. Once they got there all the human- turned-animals had crowded around and was completely full. After some time all these people left saying the vet could not reverse the changes. Inori and Tarte arrive, beforehand Inori ordered Tarte not to speak because he still had his voice. Inori confesses to she too was turned into an animal, Inori's father notices the cut on her tail and ties a bandage around it. Her father jokes saying that she was turned into the animal she feared the most, a ferret. Inori does not find the joke funny but then he tells her that animals sense pain differently from humans. He tells her that her fear of ferrets came from when she was a child a ferret bit her. Meanwhile, after they've transformed, Cure Peach and Cure Berry are struggling to fight the monster of the week. Finally Tarte as Inori and Inori as Tarte arrive, Inori can't bear seeing her friends getting hurt so she says if Tarte can challenge his emotions with her, he could transform into Cure Pine. They try and succeed, Tarte now gets a chance of seeing what it's like to fight as Pretty Cure. Pine shoots her Healing Prayer followed by Berry's Espoir Shower finished by Peach's Love Sunshine Fresh. Tarte and Inori high five causing their bodies to return to normal. Across the town,the people are reverted from their animal forms and vice versa. Inori finally gets rid of her fear of ferrets, and Love remembers that they have a dance lesson to go to. They all agree to have Kaoru's doughnuts after their lesson and then rush to their lesson. Important Events *Inori switches bodies with Tarte temporally. *Inori gets rid of her fear of ferrets. Characters *Love Momozono *Miki Aono *Inori Yamabuki *Tarte *Chiffon *Soular *Yamabuki Tadashi *Yamabuki Naoko Category:Episodes Category:Fresh Pretty Cure!